


Not Your Typical 9 to 5

by J_Squared



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sterek, M/M, Masturbation, Stripping, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Squared/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: Stiles needed the money. That’s what it originally came down to. But as his channel grew, opening doors for him to make even more money… Who needs your typical 9 to 5 anyways?ORThe one were Stiles joins the sex industry.





	Not Your Typical 9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is 'Sterek end-game' but Stiles will be with others before then.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback always welcome :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- J

It all began with a pop-up ad.

Stiles was your typical 18-year-old college student – constantly stressed, overwhelmed by his workload and unbelievably broke. He could barely afford food each night, often being forced to make a meal last two days, instead of one. He looked everywhere for a job, but so was every other college student. Every time it seemed like he might get one after an especially successful interview, another student swoops in with even better ‘kiss-ass’ abilities. By the end of the first semester Stiles concluded that if he didn’t find a source of income soon, he’d either have to quit college or risk being homeless.

One night, after spending countless hours in the on-campus library hunched over his laptop, Stiles decided that he deserved some ‘Stiles-Time’. It was his best method for dealing with the overwhelming stress he felt on a daily basis. Sure, it only lasted thirty minutes, but then he could sleep, prolonging the inevitable return of stress a while longer. 

So, he opened his browser and surfed random porn sites until he came across a video that peaked his interest – ‘Tough Jock hammers small math tutor’.

Stiles reclined into his bed, lowering his underwear in the process, as the video started up. He couldn’t help but envy the twink, it was always his high school fantasy to lose his virginity to one of the lacrosse players he tutored. But by the end of the year, his hopes came crashing down as he left high school a virgin. 

Nevertheless, it was his mission to lose it before college started. So, one night he snuck out and met a guy off grindr. It was quick and sloppy, but it did the job.

With his hand slowly dragging across his cock, Stiles watched as the jock aggressively began to kiss the twink. The jock forced his tongue deep into his mouth before wrapping his hand around the twinks throat whilst calling him a ‘fucking slut’. The fierceness in his voice caused Stiles to reach a full erection, he always had a thing for the ‘Dom-Sub’ pairing. So, when the twink was made to forcibly gag on the jocks cock, Stiles own cock began to leak as he gave it short, steady pumps.

The video lasted twenties minutes in total. Stiles made it sixteen minutes in before the abusive jock became too much, pushing him over the edge and making him cum all over his chest and stomach. He smirked at how much he came, running his fingers through it slightly before reaching for the wet wipes he keeps by his bed. He made quick work of wiping his hand, cock and torso clean of any evidence before shutting down the video and making his way into the bathroom. He flushed the wipes down the toilet, not caring about campus policy and lazily brushed his teeth. 

When he climbed back into bed, he noticed that there was still a window open on his laptop. He pulled the laptop closer, resting it on his knee and tilting the screen towards him slightly.

‘Need Money?’ was sprawled across a whiteboard held in front of some naked twink’s crotch. The twink then flipped the board over, revealing more writing. ‘Join today.’

Stiles usually never bothered with the pop-up ads that appeared after he watched porn. Normally hitting cancel before it even fully loads. But this time, he couldn’t help but find himself intrigued to find out more. He knows not to do porn, it would restrict him later when he tried to start a career. But this wasn’t exactly porn, it was… ‘cam modelling’. Stiles knew it was a stretch but didn’t care, he clicked ‘Join today’, forcing that window to close and a new one to open in its place.

The new window held half naked images of men of all types. There were daddies, twinks, jocks; even a Latino at the lower corner of the page that peaked Stiles’ interest. But before Stiles even considered signing up for the website, he clicked on the ‘About Us’ page and started to read.

In short, there were two types of membership available on the site known as ‘Cameo-Men’. There was the viewer, who paid for their subscription and onsite currency; then there was the performer, who had no subscription fee as long as they produced content. There was no way Stiles could afford to waste money paying for porn, so that route didn’t interest him at all. But being a performer…

Stiles researched the website for a couple hours, confirming its legitimacy. He found out that some of his favourite porn stars started out as performers on the site, and they fully voiced their support for the website and its services. That gave Stiles some reassurance that is wasn’t a scam. But he still couldn’t help worry that it would be pointless, in the end not raising enough money to keep him in college.

After a couple more minutes of searching through the site, he decided ‘fuck it’ and signed up as a performer. If he didn’t make any money on his first session, he would just stop and delete the account. 

He entered his email, age, and bank details before he had to create his new persona. He chose the alias ‘Thomas’ and uploaded a pic of himself in a pair of tight navy underwear that he had previously sent to a guy on grindr. Towards the right side of his profile, there were details that only he could see. This was in relation to his financial income from the site. There were figures awarded for page views, new followers and comments. There was also a section for ‘In-session’ and ‘Offline’ tips and gifts. In theory, the site looked promising in how many possibilities he had for raising money, but Stiles wasn’t naïve, he knew the likelihood of him becoming a successful performer was slim.

Stiles sat watching the screen for ten minutes, clicking refresh every thirty seconds in hopes he would see his figures rise. When he got his first page view, he couldn’t help the rush of excitement he felt. He scrolled over the icon to see how much the single view made him – ‘$0.001’. Stiles laughed at himself for getting so excited, shaking his head slightly before shutting the laptop and going to sleep.

The next day he woke up late as usual, forcing him to forgo a shower in hopes that he would make it across campus on time. Luckily, he was only three minutes late. But as he ran, he became sweaty and gross. He seriously needed a shower.

The class lasted just under three hours. Afterwards, Stiles made a beeline directly for his dorm room, ignoring his hunger to take a long overdue shower. He took his time, lathering his body, scrubbing his hair, and if he took an extra ten minutes for some ‘stiles-time’, that was his business.

When he finally came out, towel wrapped around his waist, he noticed a text from a girl in his 1920s Literature class.

Lyndsey: Hey! I emailed you the notes :)

Stiles: Thx!

Stiles quickly hit send before finishing drying off. After he put on some fresh clothes, he seated himself on his bed and opened his emails. He was surprised to find two notifications. The first was from Lyndsey, but the second…. ‘Cameo-Men.net | You’ve got new followers!’. Stiles hurried to open the email, then clicked the attached hotspot inside that sent him to the website. He entered his log in details and felt giddy at how many notifications he found.

He had 23 new followers, 322 page views and 13 comments. Each follower had the generic sexualised username – top4bottom, bigdik69, likeitruff, and so on. But Stiles couldn’t help feel a sense of achievement from how fast he got noticed. He then directed his attention towards the comments.

DikLover: I wanna bend you over so bad! Yummmm!

SizeQueen: Bet you have such a smooth ass! When’s your first session??

LoveMeSumBum: Fuck! I wanna lick all your cute moles. Can’t wait to see you on cam.

Stiles couldn’t help but feel weirdly flattered by all the comments. Sure, they were probably old men who couldn’t get any in real life, but they showed an interest in him. That’s not something he gets often. He noticed that a lot of the comments were asking about him doing a cam session, something he was surprisingly excited for now that he has people interested in watching him.

Stiles navigated back to his main page and clicked ‘New Post’.

‘Hey Guys! I will be doing my first ever cam show tonight at 8 p.m. See ya soon! :)’

He clicked submit after proof reading it three times. The rush he felt from submitting that alone got him hard. He refused to do anything about it though, he needed to make sure he had enough left in him for his session.

Before logging off and getting on with his work, he checked how much money he had raised since he last checked – ‘$2.4303’. Stiles gasped with excitement, fist pumping the air before running his hands through his hair. ‘Maybe this wasn’t pointless after all.’ He thought to himself as he shut down the site window and opened the email from Lindsey.

He worked for a few hours in his room before sneaking off to the vending machine on the lower floor to get himself something to eat. He came back up with peanut butter cups and a half-eaten bag of skittles. He settled back into the space on his bed and kept a careful eye on the time.

At ‘7:45’ Stiles decided to stop working and prepare for his session. He decided that he would do the cam show at his desk, allowing him to freely wheel his chair around or stand if need be. It was ‘7:56’ when Stiles had logged back onto the site after quickly fixing his hair and changing into a pair of grey sweats and a batman t-shirt. He decided that it made him look younger, and if the majority of his viewers were older men interested in watching younger guys, the t-shirt could only help exaggerate his youth.

Stiles started his show at exactly 8 p.m. He was slightly disappointed to find that no one joined immediately. He sat fidgeting with a pen as he waited, his disappointment growing as time passed. He was just about to give up when he noticed a settings button to the left of the screen. Once clicked, the reason no one joined became obvious. His show was set to ‘Follower-Only’. When Stiles changed the setting to ‘Public’, he started to receive attention instantly. Within the first ten minutes he had over 200 viewers currently watching his show, and he hadn’t even taken off any of his clothes yet. 

The stream of messages were very explicit and demanding, but Stiles knew he had to wait for his goals to be achieved first. He couldn’t start stripping until he had at least 100 coins. In total that was only $10, but over time, Stiles could easily imagine how it would add up.

“Guys, I can’t do anything until you reach my target.” Stiles pointed out as he smiled directly at the camera. “Come on, I’ve been waiting for this all day.” He knew acting up for the camera would get his viewers more excited, “I’ve already got a chubby. Does no one want to see it?”

A stream of messages came through at rapid speed. Stiles was about to continue talking when he noticed what the messages actually said.

‘TotalTop11 has tipped you’

‘SexyGuyWatching has tipped you 4 coins’

Stiles was quick to check the total raised after this realisation and found it difficult to contain his excitement.

“Guys!” He clapped his hands together and laughed. “59 coins already!”

The coins slowly started to go up again, but Stiles was sporting a full hard on now and was anxious to get started. So, he decided to take inspiration from some other cam boy videos he has seen, and started to play up for the camera.

“Guys, we are so close. I just need a little more. Please,” Stiles put on a needy voice, placing both hands over his crotch, “I need you to do this for me.”

Again, a stream of notifications spiralled in, this time accompanied by fireworks and confetti. Stiles recognised the fireworks as him reaching his target, which he couldn’t help but grin at. But the confetti, he couldn’t remember what that meant. He hurried to search through the messages to find the notification that explained it, but it was difficult as more notifications kept appearing. Not that he was complaining, more tips meant more money. It took him about 20 seconds before he discovered what the confetti meant. He received a gift. He remembered reading about them. Each gift contains a different value, and some are even actual products that you add to your wish list. Stiles didn’t have any on his so he figured it was money. He couldn’t wait to find out the amount, but he couldn’t check until after his session ends.

“Thank you Andrew4u for the gift!” Stiles said as he rubbed his slightly damp hands against his sweats. “You’ve did it guys. Now time to get started.”

Stiles pushed his chair back slightly so the camera could capture the majority of his body. From his head to his knees could be comfortably seen by the viewers. He took off his shirt first, pulling it over his head to reveal his pale torso. Stiles knew he wasn’t the most physically fit guy, but he had slightly toned abs from when he used to play lacrosse. He rubbed his hands along his flesh, like he’s seen others do during their sessions, and even gave one of his nipples a quick rub.

From where he sat, he couldn’t make out the number of viewers or tips he was receiving, but he could see the notifications going wild, and was hopeful that it meant he was making more money.

The next item of clothing to go was his sweats. He stood up from his chair with a smirk and turned so that his ass was pointed towards the camera. He slowly lowered the waistband of his trousers over his ass, pushing it out seductively towards the camera. As they fell to the floor and settled around his ankles, Stiles used both hands to conceal his erection from view as he turned back towards the camera.

“How bad do you wanna see my wet spot?” Stiles asked, his voice turning sultry as he gently squeezed his hardened flesh.

Stiles could see the comment section going crazy again, a mixture of text and emoji’s lighting up the screen. He walked closer to the camera, positioning himself directly at the lens.

“Fuck.” Stiles moaned as he slowly squeezed and dragged his hand up the length of his cock, revealing the outline through his underwear. The final bit to be revealed was where his head sat pressed up against his leg, with a wet patch at the tip. He gently rubbed his finger through the patch, making sure to let out a moan for the viewers.

“Now,” Stiles whispered as he turned and walked back towards his chair, “time to take care of this.”

Stiles pointed his ass out towards the camera as he reached for the waistband of his underwear. He looked over his shoulder, making direct eye contact with the camera as he slowly revealed his ass. He left the waistband of his underwear sitting below his bare cheeks as he used both his hands to spread them apart, exposing his hole to the camera. He had recently manscaped so didn’t have to worry this time around about pubic hair, but for next time, he would definitely need to shave again.

He teased his hole with a finger before turning back round to face the camera. His hard cock was pointed out in his underwear, the wet patch spreading as his cock moved with more freedom. He slowly pushed his underwear down, allowing his head to spring out first before the rest of the flesh followed. Stiles smirked to the camera as his underwear fell to the floor, leaving him completely naked for the viewers.

Once seated back on his chair, he started to stoke himself. First he started off with slow firm strokes, enjoying the dry friction. But as more precum spilled from the tip and coated his hand, he sped up his pace, adding a twist each time he made it to his head. He kept this rhythm for a couple minutes, moans and groans escaping him as he felt the overwhelming need for release.

“Can I cum?” Stiles begged, throwing his head back as his thighs thrusted up into his hand. “Please, tell me I can.” Stiles didn’t know or care what the viewers were saying, he was close and just needed to cum. So, he spat on his hand, lathered up his cock, and started to pump with intent.

It took no more than two minutes before Stiles was shooting over his stomach with a moan. 

“Fuck.” He breathed as he came down from his high.

Stiles exited the session with a quick goodbye, and started to wipe up his mess. When he was finished, he dropped the spoiled wipes into his trash can and pulled his underwear and sweats back on. He wheeled back towards his laptop and clicked onto his profile home screen to check how much he had made from the session.

‘$53.60’

Stiles paused for a moment, staring at the figure. He made sure to carefully check were the decimal place was before allowing himself to get excited.

“Fifty.” He let out a laugh. “Just for jerking off.” He shook his head with bewilderment.

Just before he was about to exit the page, he checked how many followers he had gained – ‘182’. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh excitedly. If all his sessions go this well, he’d comfortably be able to afford to stay at college.

He noticed below the figures list there was a glowing gift icon with the number ‘3’ beside it. Stiles stared at it with a raised eyebrow before clicking on it. It led him to a new window were three animated gift boxes appeared on the screen. He clicked the first one. The name of the sender came up before the gift spun and opened, revealing a figure – ‘$50’. Stiles eyes widened as he rushed to open the other two – ‘$30’ and ‘$60’.

Stiles didn’t know how long it would last, but for the time being, he was going to make the most of his new… job.


End file.
